nickjonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jonas
'Nicholas Jerry Jonas'https://idolwiki.com/82-nick-jonas.html is an American singer, songwriter, producer, and actor. Jonas began acting in theater at the age of seven, and released his debut single in 2002. History |-|1992-2006= Childhood and Career Beginnings Jonas was born in http://www.allmusic.com/artist/nick-jonas-mn0002515882 Dallas, Texas, the son of Denise (née Miller) and Paul Kevin Jonas. Jonas' father is a songwriter, musician, and former ordained minister at an Assemblies of God church, while his mother is a former sign language teacher and singer. Nick has a younger brother, Frankie, and two older brothers - Joe and Kevin. Jonas was raised in Wyckoff, New Jersey and homeschooled by his mother. Jonas' career started when he was discovered at the age of six in a barber shop, while his mother was getting her hair cut and was referred to a professional show business manager. He began performing on Broadway at the age of seven, portraying characters such as Tiny Tim and Gavroche among other roles. Jonas wrote a song titled "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)" with his father while performing in Beauty and the Beast (2002), featuring background vocals from Jonas' fellow cast members, which was featured on the compilation album Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure, Vol. 4. The song was later released through INO Records to Christian Radio in 2003, serving as Jonas' debut single. The single caught the attention of Columbia Records, leading to Jonas signing with Columbia and INO to release his debut studio effort. "Dear God" (2004) was released as the lead single from the project, followed by a re-recorded version of "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)".Jonas co-wrote songs for the album with his two older brothers, who also provided background vocals for the release. Nicholas Jonas (2004) received a limited release on September 5, 2004. The project was scheduled for a wide release in December, though was pushed back before ultimately being cancelled altogether. The new president of Columbia Records, Steve Greenberg, liked Jonas' voice on the record despite his dislike for the album. Upon hearing the song "Please Be Mine" he decided to sign Jonas and his brothers as a group. After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group Sons of Jonas before settling on the name Jonas Brothers. While working on their debut studio album, the band toured throughout 2005 with artists such as Jump5, Kelly Clarkson, Jesse McCartney, the Backstreet Boys, and The Click Five among others. The band's debut single, "Mandy", was released in December 2005. The album was initially scheduled for a February 2006 release date, though executive changes at Columbia's parent company Sony led to numerous delays on the project's release. It was during this time that the group began making appearances on various Disney Channel related soundtracks, and toured with Aly & AJ throughout 2006. The band's debut album, It's About Time (2006), was released on August 8, 2006. The album received little backing from the label, who had no further interest in promoting the band. During its initial run, the album only received a limited release of 50,000 copies. with how the release of the record was handled, the band hoped to depart from Columbia Records and find a new label; it was later confirmed in 2007 that the group had been dropped by the label. The album went on to sell a total of 1,750,000 copies. |-|2007–2011= Breakthrough with Jonas Brothers and other projects Shortly following their departure from Columbia Records, it was confirmed that the Jonas Brothers had signed with Hollywood Records. While working on their new album, the group continued to gain popularity due to soundtrack appearances and promotional appearances. The group released their self-titled second studio album through Hollywood Records on August 7, 2007. The album entered the top five of the Billboard 200 in the United States, going on to sell over two million copies in the country. The group's single "S.O.S" became their first top twenty hit on the Billboard Hot 100, and has sold over 1.5 million copies in the country. Nick and his brothers made their acting debut on an August 17 episode of the Disney series Hannah Montana titled "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas". The band performed the collaboration "We Got the Party" with lead actress Miley Cyrus, with the episode gaining over ten million viewers and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever. In May 2008, he and the band began starring in their own Disney series Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream. |-|2012–2015= Jonas Brothers split and return to solo career Jonas guest starred on an episode of Smash as Lyle West, a young musician and television star backing a promising Broadway musical; Jonas would later reprise the role in the show's season finale on May 14. Nick had a cameo appearance in the last episode of the second season of the comedy web series Submissions Only. Jonas was to perform in the musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying as J. Pierrepont Finch from January 24 to July 1, 2012. Despite this, the musical ended its run on May 20. Jonas recorded five songs for the project, which was released as an extended play in 2012. The Jonas Brothers confirmed in March that work had begun on their fifth studio album. The band officially parted ways with Hollywood Records in May 2012; they purchased the rights to all of their music from the label. Despite claims that Jonas would be signing on as a judge for the twelfth season of the singing competition American Idol, Jonas opted to appear as a mentor with Demi Lovato on The X Factor. Jonas made guest appearances on the television series Married to Jonas, starring his older brother Kevin and his wife. The television show also documented their return to music, and the process of working on their fifth album. |-|Present= 2014-present: Nick Jonas and Last Year Was Complicated With the Jonas Brothers officially broken up, Jonas began working on material for his second studio album. He worked as the musical and creative director on Demi Lovato's Neon Lights Tour (2014), overseeing video content, wardrobe, lighting and staging, and song arrangement. He joined Lovato on stage for select shows of the concert, performing three of her songs with her. Jonas went on to appear in two more episodes of Hawaii Five-O,and was cast in a starring role as Nate Kulina in the drama series Kingdom. The series premiered on DirecTV's Audience Network, and was renewed for two more seasons only two weeks later. Jonas made his return to music with the release of "Chains" (2014), the lead single to his second studio album. The single failed to achieve success after its release. "Jealous" (2014) was later released as the album's second single, going on to become Jonas' first top ten hit as a solo artist on the Billboard Hot 100. Jonas released his second studio album, Nick Jonas (2014), though Island Records on November 10. The album debuted at number six on the Billboard 200, selling over 37,000 copies in its first week of release Following the success of "Jealous" and the album, "Chains" was re-released as the next single from the album.103 The single achieved commercial success, reaching the top twenty of the Billboard Hot 100 and becoming his second multi platinum single. Jonas served as a guest mentor for Christina Aguilera on the eighth season of The Voice. He also starred in the film Careful What You Wish For (2015), which he filmed in 2013. Jonas formed the "artist-centric" Safehouse Records alongside Demi Lovato and Phil McIntyre, in conjunction with Island and Hollywood Records. Jonas released a new single, "Levels" (2015), through the label as the lead single to the re-released version of his debut album, Nick Jonas X2 (2015). Jonas had a recurring role as Boone Clemens in the comedy horror series Scream Queens; he is credited for five episodes of the first season. Work on Jonas' third studio album began as early as 2014, prior to the release of Nick Jonas (2014). The album was initially set to be titled Unhinged, though was changed to Last Year Was Complicated prior to its release. "Close" (2016), a collaboration with Tove Lo, was released as the album's lead single. The project was a commercial success, reaching the top twenty of the Billboard Hot 100 and becoming his third top ten hit on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. Last Year Was Complicated was released on June 10 to a generally positive reception. The album sold a total of 66,000 equivalent album units in its first week of release, entering the Billboard 200 chart at number two. This marks his highest peaking effort as a solo artist to date. "Bacon" (2016) has been serviced as the second single from the album Nick's contributions as a songwriter led to him receiving the honor of the Hal David Starlight Award in the Songwriters Hall of Fame.119 Jonas embarked on the co-headlining Future Now Tour (2016) alongside Demi Lovato on June 29, and continued on the tour until the tour's final concert on September 17. Jonas also starred in the drama film Goat (2016) alongside James Franco; released on September 23. He participated in rap battle with Kevin Hart on October 27. On May 26, 2017, Jonas released the single "Remember I Told You" which features British singer-songwriter Anne-Marie and American singer and producer Mike Posner.123 Jonas released the song "Find You" on September 14, 2017. Jonas contributed to the Ferdinand soundtrack with the song "Home," released on October 20. The song was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Public Image During the early stages of their career, the Jonas Brothers were seen as role models and teen idols by their fans, and drew much media attention when they made the decision to begin wearing purity rings during their time on the Disney Channel. Though he has stated that the rings helped "shape his view of sex", Nick felt his faith became more about his personal relationship with God. He claimed in 2016 that all of the youth at their church had been asked to wear them, thus he didn't have a "full understanding" of what the ring meant.Jonas has more recently earned the title of a sex symbol following a string of provocative photo shoots. Jonas has often rejected the title, claiming "I don't really consider myself sex symbol. If someone wants to give me that title, that's fine, but I don't say these words about myself. I just try to be humble, make sexy music and push the envelope a little bit." Family Members * Denise Miller-Jonas (Mother) * Paul Kevin Jonas Sr. (Father) * Kevin Jonas (Older Brother) * Joe Jonas (Older Brother) * Frankie Jonas (Younger Brother) * Alena Rose Jonas https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/alena-jonas.html (Paternal Niece) * Valentina Angelina Jonas (Paternal Niece) Albums * Combinatii (2004) * Nicholas Jonas (2005) * Who Am I (2010) * Songs From How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) * Christmas With Nick and Simon (2013) * SkyvsSky (2014) * Nick Jonas (2014) * My Time (2015) * Last Year was Complicated (2016) * Big Changes (2017) Filmography Movies * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) * Goat (2016) * Careful What you Wish For (2015) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) * Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009) * Band in a Bus (2008) * Camp Rock (2008) Television Shows * Kingdom (2014-2017) * Scream Queens (2015-2016) * JONAS (2009-2010) Personal Quotes ::"It doesn't matter if the world is pulling you down. With Christ you have everything." ::"Live like you're at the bottom even if your at the top." ::"Im pretty crazy about the Yankees. When I can't actually watch a game, i TiVo it. I am also a die-hard Dallas Cowboys fan. I don't tell many people that because I will get made fun on because I'm from New Jersey!" ::"The good thing about Joe is that he's the craziest person I've ever met in my life. And the worst thing about Joe is that he's the craziest person I've ever met in my life. Kevin is really good at staying focused on guitar. But there's nothing really bad about Kevin." ::"On all the tours we've done, we've gone from school in the morning to radio, we go to lunch with someone that's important, then go do a show, do a singing, go to bed. It never stops" ::"You've got to avoid situations that make you uncomfortable." ::"It sounds funny, but my biggest fear is that I'm not perfect. I'm a perfectionist, and I get upset when things go wrong or when I don't do well. I used to be very uptight, but I've learned to loosen up" Other Information Nicknames * Nick J. * Nick * Mr. President References